


Soccer Moms and Mistaken Identities

by blueharlequin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron didn’t know how to react the first time one of the other parents from Jack’s soccer team called Dave his “partner”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Moms and Mistaken Identities

“It’s nice that your partner is helping out with your son.”

Aaron looked at the woman, “Yes ...” he said hesitantly, wondering how she knew they worked together.

“It’s just so nice that gay couples can feel comfortable enough nowadays to be able to engage in normal family activities like everyone else.”

Hotch was about to protest that they weren’t gay when Dave walked up, “Jack wants to know if we’re still going out for pizza after the game.” The woman walked away to give them some privacy. Aaron’s comical expression caused Dave to inquire, “What?”

“Do we look like a gay couple?” he blurted out.

The older man made an interesting face then pressed his lips together trying to hold back a smirk. “Why?”

The unit chief nodded in the direction of the woman who had just walked off. “She just told me it was nice that my _partner_ was helping me with my son, and she meant _gay_ partner.”

“Hmm,” he tilted his head looking thoughtful. “You and I have known each other for years so we are close enough that personal space isn’t an issue. And I guess I look very comfortable around Jack. I could see how she could think that.” Aaron gaped at him and Dave couldn’t resist stepping it up a notch. “If you really think about it, I’ve been on more ‘dates’ with you than all of my ex-wives combined.”

The Italian watched as the other agent blushed furiously. For a second the thought _, “Aaron can be really cute.”_ Dave was startled as soon as that crossed his mind. _“Where did that come from?”_ He wondered. Never one to think too much about consequences, he decided to go with it. “You’ve been holding out on me, all this time and not even a goodnight kiss afterwards.”

The look on Aaron’s face was priceless but a moment later he laughed. Dave was teasing him and doing a damn fine job of it. Two could play at that game. “Well, I like to play hard to get, maybe you can try for it later on since Jess is taking Jack home.”

The veteran profiler winked, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Later that evening, Hotch pulled into Dave’s driveway. As he shut off the car the older man turned to him, “Would you like to come in for a drink?” His mind travelling back to their conversation earlier, he wondered if the younger man would take the bait.

Smiling playfully Aaron said, “Sure, why not?” He was wondering how far his friend was going to take this. It was almost like they were playing chicken. It had been a while since he and Dave had bantered with each other like this and it was kind of nice to settle back into familiar patterns.

Once inside Hotch settled on the couch and relaxed. He heard the familiar clink of crystal hitting together as Dave poured scotch into their glasses from the decanter on the sideboard. The older man’s fingers brushed against his as he handed him his nightcap. The other agent took a seat next to him and they sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments. Briefly, he wondered what he was doing. Dave was a master at seduction as well as being spectacularly excellent at making bad relationship decisions. However, for some unknown reason, Aaron was letting it go tonight. He hoped that loneliness wasn’t driving him to do something stupid. Letting curiosity get the better of him for once, he turned to the older man. “How would you like try out for that goodnight kiss now?”

Dave had to congratulate himself, his hand only jerked slightly as he almost dropped his glass in shock. This was his moment of choice. Against his better judgement, he decided he was going to go through with it. Recouping rather quickly, he smiled back at the younger man. “Sure.” Both of them set down their drinks on the coffee table and Dave moved closer to his long time friend until they were sitting with their thighs touching. He took a deep breath before leaning forward slightly. Suddenly the air was charged with a sort of anticipation that made his heart start beating rapidly. Aaron’s eyes flicked down to his mouth then he bent forward to meet him. It was a tentative and chaste touching of lips that quickly grew into more. It just felt _right._

Hotch moaned into the kiss, it had been so long since anyone had shown this much passion for him. He pulled away reluctantly. Breathing heavily, he asked, “Are we really going to do this? I need to know Dave. Is this just a whim or do you want something more?”

“Aaron, I want to do this. In fact, I have probably wanted to do this for longer than I’ve realised. Do you really think I’d jeopardise our friendship and all the years we’ve known each other for a fling? I think with my history I hoped to have learned something.” The older man stood and Hotch followed him to the bedroom. They hesitantly started kissing again as they moved toward the bed.

Dave paused between kisses as Aaron placed a hand on his chest. “I’ve never done this before.” He nervously flicked his eyes downward.

The older man smiled softly. He leaned forward and whispered in the other man’s ear, “I have.” He chuckled at the incredulous look on the other agent’s face. “I can go either way, so I’ll leave it up to what you’re comfortable with.”

Aaron nodded, “I think I’ll let you take the lead for now since I really don’t know what I should be doing.”

Dave smirked at the unit chief’s purposeful avoidance of the word ‘bottom.’ He pushed the younger man back on the bed and crawled up between his legs, leaning over him. Aaron stiffened for a moment; a look of fear crossed his face. Dave pulled back. Concerned, he asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah ... bad memory.” Dave didn’t need to ask, he could only imagine this must have been the position Aaron had been in when George Foyet stabbed him as he lie on the floor.

“Do you want to turn over? It’s easier for first timers in that position anyway.”

The younger man shook his head. “No. I want to see you.” He smiled shyly.

Dave ducked back down and kissed him lightly, “Okay, but I need you promise you’ll tell me to stop if anything bothers you.” Hotch nodded and the Italian man smiled and kissed him again. The younger agent began unbuttoning his shirt and he paused to do the same. They sat up to remove them completely and Dave realized they had a small problem. “I just realized I don’t have any lube.”

Aaron blushed at that, he gestured to Dave’s nightstand, “Will lotion work?”

The older man nodded, “It will for the moment, we’ll need to get some for the future.” Hotch smiled at that _‘for the future.’_ He grabbed the bottle and placed it beside them. The SAC unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, hesitating when he reached for the hem of his boxers. Rossi was way ahead of him, pants and underwear already nonexistent as he reached up and batted the younger man’s hands away. “Let me do that.” Aaron wasn’t used to letting someone undress him. Then again, he had never been on the receiving end of another man’s attentions either. Dave ran his hands down his sides and the young man shivered as he hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled them down. His breath caught a little bit as cool air met his flesh. The older man placed his hand on his chest and he took that as a sign to lie back down. Aaron didn’t know what to do with his hands as Dave stroked the inside of his thighs. The other agent leaned over him and muttered, “You okay?” again.

“Just a little nervous,” he whispered back. “I’m not sure what I should be doing.” Hotch reiterated his sentiment from earlier as he realized he was just about as a loss in this position as he would have been on top.

“Just feel,” the older man replied. “You know you can touch me too if you want.” Dave’s mouth came down on his and they slowly tasted each other this time. The older man moved down his jaw placing feather light kisses against his neck. He travelled down his chest and Hotch sharply drew in a breath as he ascertained the man’s destination. He moaned deeply as Dave’s mouth closed around him. He rested his hand on the older man’s head and the other went to grip the sheet as the sensation of Dave’s tongue caressing his manhood caused him to tremble uncontrollably. The other agent drew back for a moment as he opened the bottle of lotion, “Aaron, it’s going to hurt a bit at first.”

The younger man looked at him, his eyes dark and wild, “I understand. I want to do this.”

The Italian man smiled at him warmly then proceeded to smear the lotion over his fingers. He lowered his head as he took the man into his mouth again. His hand trailed down between them to rub gently over Aaron’s perineum before going down even further to massage his opening. He placed his other hand on his hip to keep him moving. The older profiler was almost expecting it when the younger man jerked as he slowly pressed inside. He sucked hard at the man’s length and rubbed his thumb in comforting circles over his hipbone as he relentlessly pushed inside. Slowly sliding it in and out, he waited until Aaron relaxed before adding another digit. This time Hotch groaned and stiffened up but the older man kept pressing in and out of him at a measured pace. He started scissoring his fingers slowly as he felt the tension slowly bleed out of the body below him. Dave let the younger agent’s dick fall from his mouth to run his lips over the juncture of his thigh. He whispered against his skin, “Aaron, relax. It’s going to feel a lot better in a moment.” Dave was searching looking for that spot that would make it all worthwhile for the younger man.

Rubbing gently, he knew he found it when Hotch jerked and let out a choked cry. “Ah! Dave!” The older man grinned as Aaron’s eyes flew open to stare at him in amazement. He kept stroking in and out of the younger man occasionally grazing that spot. Rossi added another finger and the other agent tensed for a moment. He continued until Hotch let a low moan and began to push back against him. Gently removing his fingers he then squeezed out more lotion and rubbed it over his aching member.

Speaking softly he asked the younger man, “Are you ready?” Aaron nodded somewhat apprehensively. Dave grabbed a pillow and shoved it under the other man’s hips. He ran his hands up the back of Aaron’s thighs and pulled his one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder. The older man positioned himself at Hotch’s entrance and slowly pressed inside. Even with all of the prep the younger man was still impossibly tight and Dave struggled not to go too fast. The feeling surrounding him was exquisite but he could tell Aaron was in a little pain. The younger profiler was biting his lip and breathing too quickly and shallowly. “Want me to stop?” He asked between gritted teeth.

“No, keep going. It’s getting better.” Hotch took a deep breath and ran his hands up Dave’s arms. The older man felt him relax and he let out the breath he was holding as he seated himself all the way inside. He bent over and kissed Aaron deeply, rolling his hips in small motions as the tension bled out of the body beneath him.

Hotch pushed back as he gently thrust forward. “Dave, stop teasing and fuck me.”

The older man chuckled, “Good thing, I’m used to taking orders from a younger man.”

Rossi pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Hotch let out a low cry that turned into a deep moan as he repeated the action. Dave ran his hand down the side of the younger profiler’s face and murmured to him, “Aaron, you’re so tight and you feel so good. I never thought I’d get the chance to feel something like this with you.” He let go of the leg he was holding up and lavished kisses over the younger man’s neck and jawline.

Hotch grabbed a hold of his head and threaded his hands through Dave’s hair, pulling him down for another scorching kiss. Feeling the other man moving inside of him was strange at first but it slowly turned into a soothing pressure that was driving all the thoughts out of his head. Aaron shifted and suddenly the feeling became electrified. “Oh!” He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. It was like his body was being stretched taut and fire was dancing across his nerve endings. Hotch could feel his release looming and tried to tell the other man he was close. “Dave …” he gasped, his voice barely able to escape.

The older man could feel it coming. Reaching down he stroked Aaron’s length in time with his moments. A few more thrusts was all it took for the younger agent to fall from the plateau. Hotch cried out hoarsely, his release spilling over Dave’s hand. The older man watched as he surrendered to it and let himself go as well. The blissful expression on the normally stoic young man’s face was almost as incensing as the hot contractions of his body around Dave’s length. The veteran agent pumped his liquid passion into him with a strangled cry of his name, “God! Aaron!”

Dave tried not to collapse on the younger man but his efforts were thwarted when Aaron’s arms closed around him. The younger man pulled him down on top of him and crushed their mouths together. They kissed until they both ran out of breath and Dave smiled at Hotch as he pulled away. The younger man grimaced slightly as he withdrew and toppled down beside him. They both lie there panting for a few moments before the unit chief said with a bit of awe in his voice, “That was …” he trailed off not knowing exactly how to describe it.

Dave grinned, “Yeah, it was.” They both started laughing. After a moment the older man rolled over and kissed him quickly before climbing out of bed. “Let me go get something to clean us up.” Hotch watched as the made his way to the bathroom, only idly listening as the water ran for a few moments. Oddly enough, he wasn’t anxious or conflicted now that he was coming off of his adrenaline high. This was a big step in their relationship. Hours ago they were simply very good friends and now they were lovers. He turned to Dave giving him an easy smile as the older man crawled back into bed and handed him a damp wash cloth. Aaron cleaned himself up handing the towel back to Dave after a few minutes. He cocked his eyebrow at him as the senior agent dropped it over the side of the bed. “I’ll pick it up later. More importantly, how do you feel?”

“Pleasantly sore.” He teased, knowing that wasn’t what the older man meant. He moved to fully look him in the face. Hotch wanted to erase the uncharacteristic look of uncertainty Dave had there. He kissed him gently then replied, “Content, relieved …happy.” He rolled over onto his back again when Dave smiled with relief. “I’m not worried about how this will affect work if you’re wondering.”

Dave sniggered indulgently, “I hear an order in between the lines there. I’m not worried either Aaron. We’re both professionals.” His voice became softer. “I’m just glad you don’t regret this.”

Hotch pulled up the bed sheets and pulled the older man into his arms. He whispered in his ear as he closed his eyes and settled down for the night. “In the morning, if you let me, I’ll show you just how much I don’t regret this.”

Dave smirked into his chest, “I’ll look forward to it.” 

  



End file.
